Cause now you're here
by Fallen WingZ
Summary: She had been waiting for so long. And in the darkness of a winternight, lonelyness takes possession of her heart. Will he be there to dry her tears...? My 2nd English story, please R


'**Cause now you're here**

She was standing there, looking out of the window. Her graceful fingers cluching the empty tea-cup in her hands. Like if she were trying to hold the warmth that the tea had left in the cup.

Her blue eyes followed the snowflakes floating soundless to the ground. Snowflakes. They were like him. Suddenly appearing at the darkened sky. You reach out for them, but they disappear in the moment you think you had cought it. Disappearing without making a noise. Without a word of goodbye. Just disapperaing. Leaving you alone in the darkness of the winternight.

Winter. She had never really liked this season. It was always so dark and cold. But in the last years this time of chill and darkness had turned into something special to her. It had turned into a time of sorrow and tears, but also a time of hope. A time of waiting. Waiting for the return of the one she loved. But during all the time she had been waiting, all the pain she had felt, all the tears she had cried, even if the darkness threatened to take possession of her – there had always been light. Like a gentle flame in her heart. Like a candle, spending light in this time of darkness.

It had been an ordinary day, in the middle of January. Well, when she opened her eyes in the morning, awackened by the bright light of the wintersun, it had all seemed that ordinary. But it had turned out in a day that changed her life completely.

She had been so nervous, so excited. Because she was going to go on a date with her childhood-friend. Yes, they had only been friends. But there had always been something special between them. Like if they were linked to each other by an invisible thread. Noone could see it. But nevertheless everyone could feel it in some way.

But who could have known that he would disappear after this date? Who could have seen what would happen? If she had known… would she had hold him back? Would she had confessed her feelings to him?

She wasn't sure. By all the pain he had caused to her, didn't every thing had a reason? By every tear she had cried, didn't it open her heart?

Was is destiny? Was it destiny that they were seperated for so long? Maybe… maybe one day all this would make sense. But… but what would help this? Knowing that all this pain would pay off – that was no advantage to her now. Not now.

Her crystal-blue eyes filled with tears. She had turned into such a cry-baby while he wasn't with her. He would laugh at her, seing her like that. Sad but gentle smile appeared on her pretty lips. Tears started running down her cheeks. She didn't wipe them ayway. She didn't have the power to do that anymore.

She was alone. All alone. Not even the snowflakes stopped to find out what she was crying for. And so she let her tears flow.

"Don't cry…", a calm and gentle voice suddenly interrupted the silence.

The dark-haired girl turned around, startled. The empty tea-cup slipping out of her fingers. With a _thud _it touched the ground.

She was still staring at him, eyes widenened, not able to say a word.

There he was. Looking at her with a kind look in his deep-blue eyes, his dark hair absolutely messed up. The red glimmer on his cheeks told her that he had just came from outside. He was a bit out of breath and he seemed to be trembling slightly, but he was there. He was real.

The boy picked up the cup and put it on the desk next to the window. Still looking at the soundlessly suddenly girl, he continued talking.

"Don't cry. You know, I…"

He stopped, not sure about really going to say this.

_There is no reason for not doing it. You lied to her for so long, being honest is the only right thing to do_ he thought.

"I… I can't… stand it seeing you cry."

He looked at her. Straight into her tear-filled eyes. It was like he was looking straight into her heart. Had he really just said this? He had always been teasing her, never showing how much she meant to him.

He had lied to her for so long, leaving her by herself. And now he was standing there. And now she couldn't even move. Why didn't she shout at him, for worrying her so much? Why wasn't she angry, like she had been so often. Why couldn't she even tell him that she was _happy _to see him?

Maybe it were the look in his eyes. He looked at her. But not in the predominant, arrogant way he had done it in former times. He looked at her with a warm – was it _kind_? – way that confused her. But it wasn't only kindness she met in his eyes. There was something else. Sorrow. A deep sorrow seemed to fill his heart. Like he was scared and despairing. But… how could _he _be scared and despairing?

"Shi-Shinichi…" 

She was confused. And worried. But also happy. It was like if all these feelings were threatening to cave in on her. New tears developed in her eyes.

"Oh no… please don't… I told you not to cry…", he told her. But it was to late. It was too much. _Way _too much. She started sobbing uncontrollable. She didn't want to, she wanted to stop these tears from escaping her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry. But there was nothing she could do.

And then, suddenly, he took a step forward to her and hugged her. The time seemed to stand still. Being there, in his arms, feeling his warm breath on her face – she couldn't help but clutched on him tight, crying the more tears.

"Ssshhh…", he whispered, swaying her gentle. "I'm here… I'm here and I'll never leave you alone again… never again…"

His voice was so warm, so gentle… it was like her heart was melting away. Only by being there, holding her tight in his arms, he could make all her cares float away. It was like magic. Maybe it _was _magic. The macgic of love.

Suddenly she noticed that she wasn't the only one crying. Tears escaped the boy's eyes and dropped to the ground. She had never seen him crying before.

"Don't cry…", she whispered.

"You have been crying so many times. Now it's my turn…", he whispered back, his voice trembling.

The girl softly pushed him ayway a bit, to look at him. He was still smiling at her.

"Ran, I…"

She put her finger onto his lips. Smiling, she gently shook her head.

She didn't need words. She didn't need apologies. She needed him. And he needed her. Each other was everything they needed. They didn't need words. There hearts had told ech other everything.

She cuddled on him again, her eyes closed, smiling.

"My silly mystery-jerk…", she whispered. And he smiled, through all these tears.

Ran didn't need to wait anymore. She didn't need to be alone anymore. She didn't need to cry anymore.

'_Cause now you're here…_


End file.
